prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sasorina
Sasorina is a member of the Dessert Apostles, and the first to appear before the heroines, but the third to be seen. She speaks with a foreign accent and can use her hair as a scorpion tail. Most of the time Sasorina has a calm aura around her, and always carries a smirk unless panicking or provoked. When provoked, she loses her calm personality and gets angry. Sasorina looks down on weak people, but will acknowledge strong foes. Her name is derived from sasori, meaning scorpion. History Meeting Cure Blossom After the defeat of Cure Moonlight at the hands of Dark Cure, Sasorina is ordered by Sabaku to find the two fairies that escaped with the Heart Perfumes. This eventually leads her to Kibougahana, where she meets Hanasaki Tsubomi. Without Sasorina knowing, Tsubomi hides the fairies under her shirt, making it appear as if she had very large breasts. Sasorina looks and walks from them, somewhat jealous. After walking around, she finds Kurumi Erika, whose Heart Flower is wilting, and steals it. When she once again meets Tsubomi and the fairies, she creates a Desertrian made out of a doll, and watches as the girl and the fairies run from it. She is, however, shocked to see Tsubomi transform into Cure Blossom , but regains her cool when she sees that Cure Blossom is unable to control her powers, and orders the Desertrian to kill her. However, Cure Blossom and the fairies are rescued by a 'mysterious guy'. Determined to find the fairies like she was ordered to, she and the Desertrian find them at Hanasaki Kaoruko's flower garden. Still not thinking of Cure Blossom as a threat, she is surprised when she manages to take down the Desertrian, so Sasorina dismisses herself. Meeting Cure Marine After reporting Cure Blossom's existence to Sabaku and Dark Cure, Sasorina goes back to Kibougahana to lure Cure Blossom and the fairies out. She succeeds, and once again overpowers the Cure until Erika reveals herself to be the second Cure, Cure Marine, and easily defeats the new Desertrian single-handed. Impressed and threatened by her strength, Sasorina trys to fight Cure Marine, until Cure Blossom regains her composure and stands by Cure Marine's side. Sasorina, knowing she has lost the fight, dismisses herself. After reporting about Cure Marine, she stays in the castle while Kumojaki goes to Kibougahana to test out Pretty Cure's abilities. Purification Due to her previous purification, Sasorina began losing the thirst for battle that Cobraja and Kumojaki had. This causes Cobraja and Kumojaki to approach Sabaku, asking him to send her back to the Castle Planet. This angers Sasorina and she requests for Sabaku to give her one last chance to finally defeat the Pretty Cures, which he grants her. Cobraja and Kumojaki give Sasorina their Dark Bracelet and warn her that they will grant her 3 times the power but she must finish the battle quickly as it will destroy her if she takes too long. She proceeds to turn the entire Myoudou Academy into a Desertrian forcing all the staff and students to evacuate. The Cures arrive and a battle ensues. Sasorina merges with the Desertrian and its powers increase so much that it is able to break Cure Moonlight, Cure Marine, and Cure Blossom's Forte Wave attacks and even destroy Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. Being left no options, the Cures call forth the Heartcatch Mirage and their Super Silhouette powers. They defeat the Desertrian with Sasorina still merged with it, with the Heartcatch Orchestra attack. Cobraja and Kumojaki arrive holding a dying Sasorina in there arms and she sheds a tear saying goodbye to her comrades. As she fades away in a blaze of light, her fully wilted Heart Flower remains, which shoots into the sky returning to its owner. Sasorina wakes up saying she feels like she has been trapped in a bad dream and a tiny bird flies into the window landing on her lap. She recovers from the hospital, and starts working at the kindergarten. Powers Sasorina is able to extend her ponytail into a scorpion tail and use it to capture others. She is very fast and agile and proves to be a strong opponent to even Pretty Cure. Trivia * Sasorina is the villain in all three fights that triggers the Cures' transformations. * Despite her mission to turn Earth into a desert, she has shown on more than one occasion an interest in flowers. * Sasorina is the second female villian to use her hair as a weapon, the first being Poisony from Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Sasorina's Heart Flower is a katakuri, which stands for enduring sadness and jealousy. It can be assumed that her real body had experienced something that was causing these feelings. Gallery heartcatchprecure271.png Sasorina normal.png|Sasorina waking up HP27.PNG Category:Minor characters